The present invention relates to a dustproof mask, and more particularly, to a four-sided dustproof mask that substantially reduces the area abutting against a wearer's cheeks, while having a filter protruded forwardly from the mouth of the wearer to increase a dust-filtering area thereof, thereby providing high dust-filtering performance when the mask is worn.
Generally, dustproof masks are widely used in a variety of industrial fields. For example, the dustproof masks are worn on a wearer's face for providing good breathing conditions to the wearer when he or she works at chemical factories where poisonous gas is ejected, at metal refining sites where metal powder and welding fumes are generated, and at paper-making or spinning and weaving factories. Furthermore, the dustproof masks are worn to provide a clean working space at semiconductor laboratories (or semiconductor manufacturing sites) where the generation of the dust is severely restricted, which is primarily intended to obtain a better quality of product as opposed to concern over the health of the wearer.
On the other hand, the dustproof masks are worn during people's daily life, and recently, they are worn in spring during which sand dust like Asian dust is frequently generated. In addition, as air pollution becomes more severe day by day, the number of peoples wearing the dustproof masks is increased to protect their breathing from various dust.
Wearing the dustproof mask is to inhale substantially refresh air by filtering external polluted air, and therefore, the dust-filtering performance is improved by enhancing a quality of a filter. In addition to the improvement of the quality of the filter, however, the enlargement of the dust-filtering area of the filter is also important. In conventional dustproof masks, the both sides of the filter to which ear bands are attached are contacted face to face with the cheeks of the wearer when the mask is worn, such that the dust-filtering area is defined as the area of the filter existing around the mouth of the wearer, thereby undesirably causing a relatively small dust-filtering area when compared with the entire size of the filter.